Les Flocons Naissent Seuls, Meurent à Plusieurs
by Ixyon
Summary: C'est un peu comme dans un rêve. Avec la même impression illusoire de contrôler des choses qui s'accomplissent sans nous. [Zabuza, Haku]


_Note de l'auteur : une fanfic qui reprend les personnages de Zabuza et d'Haku, parce que décidemment, je les aime bien et qu'ils m'inspirent. J'espère que vous apprécierez et que, même si ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner des pistes pour améliorer mon écriture, ou ma conception des personnages.  
Contient un propos choquant, pour les plus jeunes d'entres vous.  
_

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le brouillard rampait au milieu des arbres, sournois dans ses manières, joueur dans ses formes. 

Zabuza avançait lentement, la prudence guidant chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses regards. Il savait qu'il était observé et ce qui l'amusait, c'était qu'il ne savait pas par qui. Cette brume-là n'était pas son alliée. Son épée reposait sur son épaule. Il aimait la sentir entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas l'arme la plus efficace en sein d'une forêt, mais elle impressionnait. Et puis, les arbres ne sont jamais que du bois. Une pluie neigeuse goutte faiblement d'un ciel gris, mordant sa chair découverte.

L'homme grogna à l'attention d'Haku. L'adolescent hocha simplement la tête, une main posée sur le masque pendant à son flanc. Oui. Il y avait ce frisson dans l'air, ce vent subitement plus caressant, plus tendre. Bientôt, l'ennemi passera à l'attaque, et bientôt son sang vermeil nourrira le sol blanchissant.

Avec désinvolture, Zabuza évita les deux premiers projectiles. Son adversaire était sur sa gauche, visiblement en hauteur. Les combats aériens sont toujours plus excitants. Il y a ce danger infime de chuter, ce plaisir grisant de traquer sa proie dans le royaume des oiseaux. Et le bruit sourd de la chute, le sang encore chaud se répandant rapidement sur le sol. Ce sont les plus belles batailles.

Haku avait déjà riposté. Son attaque était, évidemment, inefficace. Mais il faut toujours riposter, même si cela n'a d'autres buts que de gêner l'adversaire. Il ne doit jamais prendre confiance trop tôt dans le combat. Quoiqu'on en dise, la confiance est puissante lorsqu'elle est jeune, et même illégitime, elle reste un atout ardent et imprévisible.

Les yeux d'Haku restaient fixes. Il savait où était son ennemi. Juste sur la droite, à quelques mètres de hauteur, sur une branche presque morte. Il y avait pourtant quelque chose d'anormal. Pourquoi l'adversaire se découvrait-il si tôt ? Il n'avait pas l'avantage. Un piège ?

Haku modifia immédiatement sa position, se rapprochant de Zabuza. Ils restèrent ainsi, le dos contre l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre vieillissant.

- C'est amusant.

Haku leva la tête.

- C'est un peu comme dans un rêve.

Zabuza était parfaitement calme. Il gelait ses émotions avec précision, ne se concentrant que sur l'instant présent.

- Avec la même impression illusoire de contrôler des choses qui s'accomplissent sans nous.

Haku demeurait muet, contemplant le guerrier. Celui-ci baissa finalement les yeux sur le jeune adolescent, sa respiration profonde gonflant sa poitrine fière.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser mes rêves. Sans doute parce que je ne les comprends pas.

Ils bondirent d'un même geste, de façon à éviter une nouvelle attaque. Zabuza se sentait étrangement vivant. Il goûtait chaque geste, chaque phrase, comme si il ne les avait jamais connu. Il était conscient de ses actes, mais il ne s'en tenait pas pour responsable.

Mais, il faut toujours riposter.

Il envoya son épée contre un arbre malingre, le fauchant aisément. Il fallait simuler la colère. Ce n'était pas difficile. L'ennemi le verra. La colère est faible. Elle est trop violente, trop soudaine et trop éphémère. Elle est périssable, comme tous les sentiments.

Haku se tenait prêt à lancer une offensive. Les mots de Zabuza résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Une partie de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de les ressasser, de les retourner afin d'en percer le sens. Ils ne rêvaient pas. Ils étaient biens là, dans cette forêt, à livrer combat pour leur survie. Et leur ennemi était bien un mercenaire, envoyé ici pour une somme conséquente d'argent. Cette situation était familière. Il n'y a aucune part d'onirisme ou d'étrange ici. Juste la conséquence logique d'événements passés.

Cela faisait deux jours déjà que Zabuza était moins concentré sur sa tâche. Il tentait vainement de le dissimuler derrière son masque et son visage impassible. Mais Haku le connaît trop pour se laisser abuser. Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'adolescent était effrayé. Il ne pouvait laisser le guerrier s'effondrer maintenant. Il n'y survivrait pas.

L'ennemi se découvrait davantage. Zabuza retira négligemment les deux aiguilles plantées dans son bras. Le sang perlait en gouttes timides. Il apercevait la silhouette de son adversaire, de temps à autre, grâce à un rayon un peu plus téméraire que les autres. Il savait qu'Haku suivait sa progression avec minutie. Il attaquerait au moment le plus opportun. C'est un merveilleux serviteur. Terriblement efficace.

C'était curieux en vérité, et cela ne cessait de fasciner Zabuza, même si il ne se l'avouait pas. Il détestait quand Haku revêtait son masque. Il préférait voir son visage serein, encore touché par une pureté éthérée. Il en tirait de la force. Et pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, un frisson agitait toujours Zabuza.

Les grands yeux ambrés d'Haku. Jamais l'ombre d'un jugement, simplement de la résolution et cette innocence tragique. Ils étaient terrifiant, ces yeux-là.

- Daibakufu no Jutsu !

Tirant profit des nombreuses flaques et de l'humidité ambiante, Zabuza projeta une énorme quantité d'eau sur son adversaire. Il était touché, le guerrier se délecta du bruit mat du corps rebondissant sur la neige détrempée. Il s'approcha lentement, Haku le suivant plus loin sur le côté. De toute sa hauteur, Zabuza domina son ennemi blessé. A l'aide de la pointe de son épée, il baissa le foulard qui obstruait sa bouche. C'était une jeune fille, du même âge qu'Haku. La peur suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. C'était pathétique. L'adolescent rejoint son maître, contemplant à son tour le visage horrifié. Elle avait une jambe brisée, sinon, elle se serait relevée pour tenter une fuite vaine. La résignation vient de nos propres faiblesses.

Le courage aussi, du reste.

Elle bondit contre Haku, son instinct jugeant que le plus jeune était le plus faible. Mais Zabuza intercepta sa maladroite attaque d'une main puissante, maintenant la jeune fille dans le vide, jouant à appuyer sur son bras déchiré. Elle gémissait, de lourdes larmes quittant ses yeux clos. La douleur déformait ses traits, mais c'était ainsi qu'elle était la plus jolie car c'était ainsi que, toute sa vie durant, elle avait vécu.

Zabuza l'agitait faiblement, comme un marionnettiste qui se serait emmêlé dans ses fils, la mâchoire serrée, le regard sérieux. Il écoutait les plaintes, les murmures étouffés par des vagues douloureuses. Il observait les larmes s'échapper de son menton, le sang se répandre sur ses vêtements sales et sur la neige. Son bras cassa, elle eut un hoquet, mais ne sombra pas dans l'inconscience. Zabuza la laissa tomber.

Elle demeurait prostrée et tremblante, la tête contre la neige.

Le guerrier leva son épée.

- Regarde moi.

Elle s'exécuta, sans savoir exactement ce qui la poussait à le faire.

Un frisson agita Zabuza.

- Décidemment, c'est un monde bien cruel.

Haku hocha la tête, puis sa voix s'éleva.

- On envoie toujours l'élément le plus faible piéger les plus terribles prédateurs.

Zabuza se retourna soudainement, contrant brutalement les projectiles qui rebondirent sur l'acier de sa lame. Haku s'était déjà activé, fondant sur leurs nouveaux ennemis. La jeune fille tentait de reculer de la mêlée, laissant une traînée sanglante derrière elle, sa jambe s'écorchant davantage contre le sol dur.

Elle est un agent éphémère, dont la vie importe peu. Elle est achetée parce qu'elle n'a rien à gagner et rien à perdre. Elle est comme Haku. Et ceux que Zabuza combat son comme lui-même, raisonnant de la même façon, en se basant sur des critères de nécessités et de valeurs. Pourquoi se battent-ils ? Partager la même conception du monde ne suffit pas toujours.

Toutefois, cette conception, Zabuza a comprit qu'elle n'était que fumée. Il ne sait pas où est la vérité, mais elle n'était pas là. Il marchait dans un rêve, avec l'égoïsme propre à ce monde. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Zabuza enfonça son sabre dans le torse d'un adversaire agonisant. Ils étaient nombreux, acharnés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant brisée plus tôt. Elle rampait toujours, animée par le même entêtement vain qui dictait son existence depuis sa naissance. Haku, lui, ne pouvait mourir. Il était trop puissant.

Il ne pouvait mourir. Mais était-ce vraiment une question de puissance ?

Le guerrier ne savait plus qui croire. Il savait juste qu'inconsciemment, sa confiance était acquise à Haku. Et il pouvait s'en défendre, les choses ne changeraient pas.

Bientôt, les ennemis furent défaits. Zabuza avait une jambe affaiblit, Haku gardait toujours cette tranquillité glaciale.

Ils retournèrent vers la jeune fille avec la défiance propre aux gens trompés. Ils n'étaient plus que trois dans ce monde gelé. Zabuza s'accroupit. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, ce qui le poussait à agir, ce qui, au final, contrôlait son corps et son esprit. Il posa une main ferme sur l'avant-bras de l'adolescente. Ses pupilles dilatées par l'effroi renvoyaient le froid reflet de la lame du guerrier.

- Penses-tu rester pleurer et mourir ici, ou souhaites-tu te joindre à moi ?

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Haku s'agenouilla à son tour, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

Zabuza allait poursuivre. Une douleur violente à la base de la gorge l'en empêcha. Des éclats violents illuminèrent sa vue floue. Il se releva d'un geste précipité, son épée exécutant déjà une courbe mortelle. Mais il n'y avait plus personne à faucher. Un nouveau coup lui broya le flanc, il étouffa un grognement. Haku surmonta son étonnement, attaquant aussitôt les ennemis silencieux. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus des débutants. Un déluge de feu s'abattit sur eux, Zabuza l'étouffa tant bien que mal d'une technique aqueuse. Il sentait sa vie lui échapper, quitter son corps par les plaies qui le parcouraient. La main crispée sur le manche de son sabre, il défiait ses adversaires. D'une voix assurée, il rappela à lui Haku.

Mais ce dernier n'obéit pas, enfermant ses ennemis dans ses miroirs.

Haku ne pouvait pas mourir.

Les miroirs volèrent presque immédiatement en éclats, le corps de l'adolescent percuta un tronc moribond.

- Zabuza. Tu oublies les principes fondamentaux.

Le guerrier leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de celui qui venait de, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde, mettre à terre Zabuza Momochi. Ils étaient gris et rieurs.

Zabuza s'autorisa un sourire. Ainsi, la mort était joueuse ? C'était devant un être aussi médiocre que sa formidable carrière devait s'achever ? L'ennemi marchait en silence vers Haku, avant de le relever d'une poigne ferme.

- Et c'est avec ça, que tu pensais pouvoir nous échapper ?

L'homme relâcha le corps inanimé de l'adolescent.

- Allons, tu nous déçois, Zabuza. Mais, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il abattit son pied sur le bras d'Haku, répétant son geste jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre résonne dans la clairière. Zabuza n'esquissa aucun mouvement, contemplant son jeune élève se faire malmener.

- Dis-moi, toi aussi tu baisais ton élève ?

Zabuza cherchait son chakra. Il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sans toucher Haku. Mais si il ne se débarrassait pas de son adversaire trop bavard, le combat était d'ors et déjà perdu. La voix de l'adolescent retentissait dans l'esprit du puissant guerrier. Tue-moi et reste en vie.

Zabuza accumula son chakra dans sa gorge, pendant que son adversaire commençait une nouvelle série de coups.

Il savait qu'Haku s'était déjà réveillé. Il savait que si il ne levait pas la tête, c'était pour ne pas le faire hésiter, pour que Zabuza relâche sans ciller son terrible dragon. Mais il en fut incapable. Il bondit simplement contre son ennemi, frappant verticalement de toute sa puissance.

L'épée s'enfonça profondément dans la neige. Zabuza avait un genou à terre, la tête baissé sur le corps inerte de son jeune protégé. Il le redressa de ses deux mains, quittant son arme mortelle pour serrer ce corps fragile. Haku avait les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang serpentant le long de ses traits trop délicats. Ils s'observèrent, conscients que leurs vies arrivaient à leurs termes. Il n'était plus question de bataille, de sacrifice ou de rage. Il n'y avait plus que la solitude de deux êtres, qui se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part et qui, peu à peu, cédait sa place à des sentiments plus profonds et presque oubliés. Zabuza serra contre lui cet adolescent troublant, fermant les yeux pour profiter au mieux de cet instant intime et précieux. Haku lui rendit son étreinte avec les quelques forces qui lui restaient.

- J'aurais dû tenir.

Zabuza secoua faiblement la tête.

- Non. Tu marches pour la première fois dans mon rêve.

Haku sourit tristement.

- Et nous nous approchons du réveil, je crois.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que Zabuza ne lâche ces derniers mots.

- Oui. Nous ne contrôlons rien. Et c'est ça qui est rassurant.

Haku ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de ce corps bouillonnant. Zabuza fit de même et lorsque sa main, posée sur le dos de l'adolescent, ne se souleva plus, il sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps des larmes se disputer la faveur de ses joues.

Ils chutèrent ensembles.


End file.
